survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Avian Guide
This is the definitive guide on becoming and living as an avian. Becoming an Avian If you're looking for wing spells, there's a ton of them. Don't worry, all of them are tried and true. If you believe deep in your heart that you will grow wings after a spell, you will. Shifting guides for wings are easily accessible as well. Look then up, but be careful; shifting is a delicate art. Becoming an avian can happen in hours. Wait a day for side effects before redoing a spell or performing another. If a spell claims to happen faster, it COULD work. You can try it anyway, but it might or won't work in a matter of days. Your body must create skin, bone and feathers. It'll be like the healing of a wound; a large gash won't heal in a few hours. It'll take at least a day, maybe more, to close, then a while after that for the scar to heal. Imagine dyeing long hair, then waiting for it to grow out. It'll probably take at least that long for the wings to grow out. And, do be warned, there tends to be a lot of pain. Dealing with Wing Growth Growing wings is a long and painful process. It can be physically draining. You'll need to eat and drink a lot more in order to deal with the extra weight on your back. It's suggested to drink lots of milk to promote healthy bones, as they will likely change to be more like bird bones. Instincts to fly, take off, and land begin to come in early on, and they should be indulged. Practice landing on your feet and jumping without fear. Start with a desk, and work up to a tree. Don't hurt yourself! Cure any fear of heights. If you can, use VR to simulate flying and falling. Watch base jumpers. The process usually goes like this. Side effects, like nausea, headaches, shoulder acne, lightheadedness and hunger come first, instincts come second, followed by small nubs between the shoulder blades. These nubs are small at first, but they grow, and soon the pain begins as they stretch the surface skin. Eventually, the tips of the primaries pierce the skin, much like a growing tooth, and the process speeds up slightly as the wings begin to protrude from the skin, the skin around them parting. When the primaries first appear, the bones are changing and air sacs are being formed for flight. Soon, the first bend of the wings has fully emerged. The next parts of the wings take time as well, but eventually, the wings are grown out. Some wings tear out of the skin fully formed in one moment of extreme pain, but either way, no lasting damage is caused to the body. Caring for Wings Wing care is something to be considered. Wing feathers are not to be washed with anything except for water or bird shampoo, and should be shaken dry quickly and not left wet. Wings should be between a sports bra for modesty, and a baggy shirt or sweater. Male avians can go without the inner layer. Draw lines on the sports bra corresponding to where the root of each wing will be, then cut lines big enough to slip the wings through. You should have two, so you can wash one and wear the other. Wear shirts that can easily be pulled off and stuffed in a bag, so you can stash it while you fly and put it on when you land. Don't let synthetic products get all over your wings, and try not to get oil or grease on them, as it will be hard to clean. Dealing with New Wings Once your wings come in, you should already have a bunch of baggy clothing to hide your wings. Care for your wings, and eat more food to sustain your wings. Practice flying a lot, and try to learn quickly, but only practice in safe quiet places where nobody can see you. Only fly at night unless you absolutely must fly in the day. Get used to not leaning on hard surfaces, and sleep on your side or stomach. Practice flattening your wings so they don't show. Be very careful with your new wings! Learning to Land You should learn to land before you learn to fly. Climb a tree, using your wings to balance if you must, in a quiet place where nobody will go, preferably at night. When you think you're high enough, spread your wings and jump. Hold your wings a bit above your head, spread enough that they catch the wind but not enough that you stop in midair. Put your legs down and try to glide. Flap furiously as you reach the ground to slow your descent. As you get better, jump from higher places, like hills, rocks, or even cliffs! Practice landing until you could jump from a plane and trust your wings to land you safely. Learning to Fly Find an empty area where nobody will go, preferably at night. Reveal your wings and flap them hard, up and down, against the wind. Try to push against the air as fast as you can. Now run and jump, and flap faster and harder. If you don't fly, try this again. Keep trying until you get bored, or you end up flying. If you fly, keep flying and don't stop! Flap harder until you reach a height high enough that everything looks small, but low enough that you won't be too hurt if you fall. Now try gliding. Spread your wings and try to catch the air between your feathers, and keep your balance by spreading your legs if you must. Glide along the air. If you begin to veer off or fall, flap fast and hard. When you're done, land. There you go! Keep practicing until you're really good at flying, and it's second nature. Try doing spins, loops, dips, dives, and circling. Then try carrying things, progressively heavier as you get better. Alternatively, start by jumping from a high place and trying to glide. Then, try flapping. More will be added later! Category:Guides Category:Avians Category:Survival Category:Wings